


Money Shot

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Competition, Drunken Shenanigans, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Two Goofballs Having Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio and Nyx engage in a fun “cumpetition”





	Money Shot

“Hey, I have a proposition to make.”

Gladio took a sip from his beer and he glanced at Nyx, who sat next to him on the couch. The TV glowed in front of them. “Hm?” His face showed genuine interest.

A quick laugh slipped from Nyx’s lips. “It’s a weird one, I’ll admit, but….”

Gladio grinned over at him. “Now I’m even more curious.”

“I just …had a wild idea. _A_ _graaand_ _envisionmennnnt_ ,” he said in a mockingly dramatic way, causing Gladio to chuckle. “Whaat iffff… instead of sitting on our asses, watching fucking Tv, we had a ...competition?”

Gladio’s face lit up at the word. “Yeah, I’m down!”

“Wait, I didn’t even say what it was yet…”

Gladio chugged the remainder of his beer. “At this rate, I don’t really care.” He chuckled. “I’m kinda bored and you had me at competition.”

Nyx laughed and gulped down some of his own beer. “Alright, shtill wanna hear it?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Okay, but don’t laugh. But I was just imagining us having a fucking cumshot competition.”

Gladio’s loud guffaw broke out into the room. “Dude, what?”

“Just hear me out. I told you it was ridiculous.”

“You’re not kidding!”

“So, what I was thinking was that one of us tries to see if they can hit the other’s face with a cumshot. From a certain distance. I was thinking five feet.”

Gladio’s eyebrows raised up. “Heh.” A slight pause. “Yanno what, fuck it. Let’s do it!” He went to rise. “I’ll go first.”

“Damn. I fucking love your spontaneity.” Nyx smiled and stood up with him, making his way into the bedroom to grab some oil. Gladio went to the bathroom to piss.

They rejoined in the living room and stood dumbly in front of each other in a brief moment of awkwardness before Gladio broke the silence. “So… do you have a measuring tape?”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Nyx skulked off and returned shortly after with a pull-out measuring tape. He placed it on the floor and measured out five feet. He had also brought a bath towel and placed it onto the onto the carpet, lining its upper edge at the allotted mark. “So yeah. There we go. You said you wanted to go first?”

“If that’s cool…”

“Be my guest. Alright, so you stand over there and I will kneel on the tape here and you will jerk off and try to hit my face square on with your shot.” Nyx grinned deviously. “Good luuuck!”

Gladio chuffed. “Piece of fucking cake.” He got into position and unzipped his fly, unleashing his cock. It was already half hard.

Nyx laughed. “I love your spontaneity and I _also_ love your eagerness.” He burped. “Let’s get this show on the road. I’d ask if you were ready but .. yah. Go at anytime.” He kneeled and looked forward.

Gladio chuckled and poured some oil onto his substantial cock, spreading it on slowly with his palm. A gruff groan sneaked out as he ran his hand over his head. “Mmm, fuck. I won’t miss that handsome face of yours, you can bet on it.”

“Oh! We should’ve placed bets. Next time.”

A breathy laugh emanated from Gladio’s lips as he continued to stroke himself to culmination. He increased his speed, going straight for the apex. “Mmmmf. are you ready for the deluge?” he asked between puffs of breath.

“Bring it, big boy.”

“Oh I will…” Gladio countered cockily. His breath suddenly hitched and a loud groan escaped as a large stream of ejaculate issued from his cock. His massive load shot everywhere, onto the towel, onto the carpet on both sides of the towel, onto Nyx’s chest and legs, but nary his face. He finished and looked over his handiwork, his face contorting into a furrowed expression of disappointment. He drew closer and peered closely. “I got some on your nose.”

Nyx felt and wiped it off. “Dude, that doesn’t count, it was miniscule. Just a drop.”

“Oh, c’mon! You said – “

“I saaaid you needed to hit my face with it square on!”

“Your nose is square on…”

“Yeah, but I meant with more than just a drop. Like dude, honestly. Ninety-nine percent of your spooge landed everywhere _but_ on my face!” Nyx rose. “Step aside and take the position. Let the master show you how it’s done.” He walked past Gladio, taking his place. “Amateur.”

Gladio huffed and grumbled while switching spots with Nyx. “I bet you’re not gonna get any on my face, either.”

Nyx laughed and shook his head. “Dude, next time we are so taking bets.”

Gladio smiled sardonically. “I am so down with that. I’ll cover that annoying smirk of yours with my jizz _and_ gladly take your money.”

“Right sure, okay. Shut up, I’m about to start.”

Gladio looked back at him challengingly while he kneeled into position. Nyx grinned and opened his fly, taking the bottle of oil and pouring some into his hand and distributing it upon his cock tantalizingly, never taking his eyes off of Gladio’s.

“You fucker.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Nyx rubbed his hand all over himself, finally breaking eye contact by closing his lids and thrusting his head back. “The sight of you jerking off in front of me like that was so fucking hot… I won’t last long.”

“Good, because I have other plans for you after this, you pain in the ass…” Gladio’s cock was already starting to rise again. He never bothered to zip up and it hung free out of his pants, pulsing occasionally.

Nyx snapped his head back and stared at Gladio. “Awww, do I sense some butthurt over you losing the match?”

“The match is still in session, _sweetie_.”

Nyx chuckled. “Yeah, you’re hoping for a tie so you can rub in it my face.”

“…literally.”

“Oh.. _dirty_.” Nyx rubbed himself harder. “Keep talking like that.”

“Hmph, and give you what you want?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault your dick is like a fire hose on the loose.”

Gladio laughed mockingly.

Nyx shut his eyes again and concentrated hard. He envisioned Gladio masturbating in front of him and his orgasm came hard and heavy, gushing a thin but large stream of cum outward and directly hitting Gladio on the face. The last thing Nyx saw was Gladio’s eyes reflexively shut and a shower of white engulfing his wide countenance.

Gladio uttered a muffled ‘dammit’ before holding his head down and reaching out for an unseen towel.

“HA!!! GOTCHAAAA! YOU FUCKER!” Nyx yelled in triumph. “That’s what you get for being so cocky.” He laughed nonstop. “Told you I was the fucking master!” He went and retrieved a towel and handed it to Gladio. “You’re lucky I didn’t take a photo to blackmail you with later.”

Gladio roughly ran the towel over his face, wiping off most of the cum, and looked up at Nyx with eyes shining with mischievous fire. “Yeah, because you know you’d instantly regret that decision.”

“HA, whatever. All I know is that I don’t regret playing this game.” He held up his own arm as if someone was holding it up for him. “BEHOLLLD THE VICTOOOORRRR!” He danced around in circles. “OH yeah!”

“I will _so_ get you next time,” Gladio challenged.

“You can _try_ ,” Nyx taunted in return, a wide smile radiating across his face.

“Ah fuck it. I’ll admit it, this was fun.” Gladio said, at last shrugging off his ego. “You wanna order some food? I’m hungry.”

“Ohhh yes.. I’m soo fucking down!” Nyx beamed. “Being a competitive cumshooter takes a lot of a person.” He winked at Gladio.

Gladio rolled his eyes and smirked. “I’ll show you a what a cumshooter is if you don’t shut up…”

“Is that a promise?”

“Actually. You know what? The food can wait.” He grabbed Nyx by the wrist. “C’mon. I have a game of my own in mind. It’s called ‘hole in one’.” He playfully pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
